lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparx Club(Group)
Ruby Snowdrop The 4th born of the king and queen to Congelato and the only daughter. She's brave, adventurous and stubborn. All of her life she has been wanting to do things outside the castle, besides ice sculpting, building snowmen, and sword fighting. Her father, "King Frediano" and mother, "Queen Miyuki" were beginning to worry that she may not get cabin fever. So they sent her to Alfea to learn manners. She always believed that there was life out there than there was on Congelato. She learned that when her parents, "King Ferdiano" and "Queen Miyuki" took her to the Winx Concert at Iceberg Hall. After the show, the royal family were invited backstage to meet them. Ruby got completely fascinated by Bloom's singing and love for adventure. She rushed up and grabbed her leg, Bloom told her, "As a kid I use to think that fairytales were make believe. But after Alfea and learning of The Dragonflame, I discovered that the world is full of magic. Like your planet." 10 years later, she has still had those words stuck to her head. After some figure skating on Lake Glace with her brothers, "Yuuto", twins, "Daichi and Daiki" and sister-in-law, "Miha" she decided to clear her head. While she was walking she heard a voice, she spotted Rosie getting mugged. The thieves begged to spare them, but Ruby picked up a sword and fought off the guards, because she was more than just a princess, she was a warrior. Then from the sword, she accidentally unleashed a powerful snowstorm. After she returned Rosie her purse, Ruby wondered why she was her, only for Rosie to tell her that she's on family business and ran off. After she told her best friends, Jan and Marcel. She was summoned by her parents to meet the royal Passionarian family. And to her surprise, Rosie was the youngest child of the king and queen. Both families were discussing about Ruby and Rosie joining Alfea. She feared she might loose contact with Jan and Marcel, but changed her mind when she found out they have, "ADVENTURE" By the time she and Rosie went to Alfea, they ran into the defense teacher, Bloom. They stuck together during the tour. And much to Ruby’s delight, she got the same room as Bloom when she went to Alfea. This became the best day of her life. In her room, she met her roommate, “Pamela Sweetsong”. She was curious why Ruby wore blue. It was because she was named after her late maternal aunt, “Ruby the Ronin” who her mom never liked to talk about. After getting to know her roommates at Iginio's Dough, she met the Twinnasties, who were causing trouble with their Devil Magic. It was there they learned that The Twinnasties were planning to steal their natural beauty. After their defeat, The Sparx rushed back to Alfea, so they wouldn’t miss the first day of school. Once there they found out that Namira is Faragonda’s granddaughter. Before the Back to School dance, Ruby accidentally made their hair blue in transformations class, which made Rosie mad. During lunch, she ran into Jan and Marcel’s father, “Headmaster Kouhei” the new Red Fountain headmaster. She also met and developed a crush on hip hopper, “Hunter” and was amazed by his hip hop lingo. During the dance, she was about to ask Hunter to dance when she sensed Devil Essence. After they fixed the devil curse, Ruby decided to go after the Twinnasties herself. During the fight, The Twinnasties ruined her grandmother’s dress and tortured her by a curse The Trix did when they tricked Stella into a fake date. As they were about to kill Ruby, hip hop music came out of nowhere. Hunter was with his boom box, He took them down with hip hop routine, that’s when the Twinnasties left, because they hate dances. Hunter helped her up to make sure she’s alright. After seeing that her grandmother’s dress is ruined, she decided to fix it with a clothing change spell In a snap, her dress was prettier than before. They went inside and everyone was dazzled by Ruby's new dress, including the Rosie. Hunter gave her a flute as her present. But this wasn't just any flute, this had the Akayuki Family Crest on it, much to her confusion. While on the trip to the forest, Ruby, Rosie and Pamela heard a crash from a distance. The 3 girls rushed to the crash-landed ship to see The Specialists hurt. They decided to comfort them. A short time later, a fennec fox fairy was going around looking for some help. She found Ruby healing Hunter with some ice gums and petted her food. Ruby found the creature rather cute. After their adventure, they decided to keep the pet and name her, “Strawberry” after Pamela took out some strawberry scented toothpaste. She also got the idea of the name, “Sparx” after Pamela said "We need a spark of ideas," One morning, Ruby found Namira sleeping on the floor, because, Rosie was acting very weird from a date she had with Royce, by calling her a Goofy Klutz. After class, Ruby came up to see if Rosie was okay, only to find the room a total pigsty. She found Strawberry trashed in one of Pamela's cookie jars, looking horrified, because of Rosie’s strange behavior. While her friends were helping her up, they found out that Royce didn’t go on a date with Rosie. This made them very concern. They found an email from the place she went to, The Golden Cauldren, which turned out to be Desceptio Manor. Inside, they found Rosie with her glowing red eyes, meaning that she was under a Desceptio spell. It was there they met the matriarch of the Desceptio Clan, “DeVivian Desceptio” she told them that they’ll free Rosie, as soon as they willingly give up their beauty. Namira tricked them by using a butterflies in a peanut brittle can trick. Afterwards, they treated Rosie to some strawberry milkshakes at Iginio’s Dough, which Strawberry scarfed down her own. After meeting the manager, “Isotta” and her nieces, “Maitlin” and “Wai Nin” she heard music that wasn’t coming from the jukebox, nor the radio. Outside, she saw the ghost of her Aunt Ruby. Back at Alfea, she was looking up the Akayuki Power, because she kept having connections between her and her late aunt. Ruby looked through the books until she saw the Akayuki crest. It was there she learned that the Akayuki Magic is a powerful snow magic that creates a source called, “The Red Snow” which is so powerful that it can make hate go away and that it’s only inherited by anyone with the female gender. The last known user of the Akayuki Magic was the warrior princess, "Ruby Akayuki". While looking in the book, she saw a drawing of her fighting of a figure that looked like DeVivian. She told Ruby to cover for them while they go off to learn about the Akayuki at Desceptio Manor. Later that night, the girls were all dressed as ninjas and heading off to the Desceptio Mansion. They got to the manor, where she found DeVivian’s diary, learning that she was bisexual. It was there she read a chapter about Ruby the Ronin. Today I ran into the lovely, Ruby Akayuki, the first born heir to the Akayuki throne. She has been leading the army of Rōzufurēku Army. An army of female warriors, willing to fight off evil for Love. If only she could love me. I tried to fight for her heart but refused. DeVivian caught them reading her diary and tried trapping them with some Devil Snakes and Fire. The vision of Ruby Akayuki came to her, and helped make an ice clearing for them to escape. Unfortunately, the girls got caught thanks to a little Strawberry condiment drawing of their plan. As punishment, they weren’t allowed to use their powers for a week. After they did all a chores Griselda assigned them, the girls were exhausted. So they lied down on the grass and kicked off their socks and shoes. Bloom told them that everyone is going to a symphony on the Fifth Moon of Marigold while she stays behind to look after them. During a cleaning party with The Specialists, she told Hunter about DeVivian’s crush on her aunt. That’s when a bunch of Devil-Tigers came up and started attacking. Dean Kouhei told them that he lost his best friend during a battle on the Frosting Fields. There he vowed to keep his students save by lion taming. Without their powers, the girls decided to take down the Devil-Tigers with their cleaning equipment. By the time they defeated the monsters, the rest of Alfea came back from the concert. Instead of expelling them, Faragonda gave them their powers back early, because defeating a monster without using their powers shows good strategy. On the Day of The Rose, she had a dream of Ruby the Ronin. Who told her that Ruby will find her when she finds herself. She met up with her parents, Yuuto and Miha. It was there she found out that Miha was pregnant and Ruby was going to be an aunt. Daichi and Daiki on the other hand, stayed behind to look after the kingdom. Knowing this, they would throw wild parties whenever Yuuto isn’t incharge as usual. Afterwards, she introduced Strawberry to her parents. Powers * Flight * Ice Manipulation * Danger Detection. * Attack * Ice Blaze Baracade * Cold Immunity * Ice Healing * Ice Aura * Ice Empowerment * Cryokinetic Invisibility * Cold Manipulation * Snow Manipulation * Ice Breath * Yuki-Onna Physiology * Clothing Transformation Curiosities • Favorite Food:'Pizza • '''Favorite Color:'Blue • 'Favorite Hobby:'Sword fighting with my brothers • '''Ideal Boyfriend: Hunter(But sometimes I blush around girls) • Best Friend: Rosie • Favorite Movies: '''Movies about female warriors. • '''Loves: Going on adventures with my friends. • Favorite Music:'''Flute music. '''Rosie Newlove Rosie was on her way to meet the royal Congelatian family when she got mugged by a bunch of burglars. After Ruby took them down with a snowstorm, she told Ruby not to mess up her glorious red hair. After Ruby returned her purse, Rosie told Ruby that she was on family business and ran off. She later met Ruby and her family at the royal castle and much to Ruby's surprise, she was a princess too. She got disgusted when she found out she had to be around peasants at Alfea, but changed her mind when she heard that they had princesses like her.'''' Born: February 14 The 10th hair to the throne of Passionara. She's passionate, pretty and cheerful. All of her life, she has been living the fancy life. Her parents start to notice that she was taking rich and royal life too seriously, so they decided to let her take it easy on Alfea. Vulcana Earthhealer The 2nd daughter to two scientists in the City of Trees, Linphea. Vulcana is super-smart, eco-friendly, and ambitious. When she was a little girl, her parents went to Linphea College to teach a semester in flower magic. After their classes being a total success, Vulcana planned to attend Linphea College when she orders. She learned from the dean that the best school to go to Linphea College is, "Alfea". Joanna Winddancer From the richest family of Tornado City, Blowona. She is childish, creative, and hot-headed. Joanna spends her days dancing the night away, taking pics of local dancers, and being in the theater arts. On her the anniversary of Tornado City's birthday, her father surprised her with education to Alfea, where she can learn to use her wind magic wisely. Princess Pamela Sweetsong One of the 3 princesses of Tiralatte. Pamela is sweet, sensitive, and frantic. She is also cousins with the crowned prince of the planet, "Royce". All of her life she was homeschooled by the royal tutors, growing tired of it and in need of friends that aren't relatives, she decided to attend Alfea. Namira Dreamcatcher Back in Dormire, She's born to 2 coffee shop owners. Namira is funny, athletic, and tomboyish. She pulls numerous pranks on everyone in town, along with her best friend Chanter. After pranking the king(Who is evil) by painting a pair of polka-dotted boxers on his favorite statue. Her mom and dad punished her by going to Alfea. Honorary Members Strawberry Category:LGBT characters Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids